The Game of Life
by calcu22
Summary: All she wanted was to finish replaying the Mass Effect games. How was she to know playing the game and watching Naruto would cause her laptop to literally explode? Not only that but she was reborn in some small village in the world of Naruto to a clan that can make life into a RPG.
1. Lv X - Just in Case

_So another Naruto si/oc/reincarnation story thing. And while I haven't read more then an chapter of a 'gamer' fanfic I decided to write this. After I've written 8 pages worth of information about skill, abilities, and stats and how to make the Naruto world like a rpg or D &D game. It will get crazy once MC starts maxing out skills, but until then she should be pretty balance compared to other character. _

_Hope you enjoy this little preview._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lv X - Just in case**

 _To my dearest friend,_

 _You may be wondering why I left you a letter before leaving, and why I wrote this in that language I made up when we were younger. Well I got a surprise for you._

 _I didn't come up with this language. It comes from another version of Earth, and the real kicker is I came from there too._

 _Now you may be asking yourself, "but that's impossible, I knew you since you were a small child. I know your parents and the rest of your family". However it is possible because I lived there before I was born._

 _Simply put, I was reincarnated._

 _And I'm not joking. I still don't know why I woke up here with my memories intact. It might just be a glitch in the matrix or the work of some higher power. But I am telling you the truth._

 _I was once called Julia Gomes. I lived on a island that was in the middle of the ocean, but it was fine because we had ship like vehicles that flew in the sky. Remember those paper planes I showed you? Imagine that but big enough to hold every Ninja in our village. Sounds crazy right? Well, in that world Jutsu would be just as crazy. There was no chakra, no Bijū, or hidden villages._

 _Well..._

 _There was this story I liked that talked about Chakra, Bijū's and Hidden villages. It was a manga and latter anime (remember my idea about a movie based off a manga? It wasn't really my idea). The show was called Naruto was followed the story of a boy in Konohagakure. I don't know how accurate that story is to our world, but you were in it. Only a year older then you are now._

 _Which is why I'm leaving you this note. If what happened in that show happens here then the Chunin exams I'm going to is going to be a real shit show. I might not make it back, and in cause that does happen (though I really hope it doesn't) I wanted to warn you._

 _There is a group that calls themselves Akatsuki. They wear black robes with red cloud and are made up with s-rank missing nin from all over. If you ever meet one I want you to run. I don't care if you can't leave your friends or teammate behind. I want you to run and never look back._

 _If you still aren't willing to do that, then you should also know Akatsuki plan on destroying the world as we know it with the power of the Bijū. If you can't do it for yourself, then please do it for the greater good._

 _If I come back, I'll answer any question you have. But until then, please just watch yourself. Make sure my Ka-chan and Tou-chan are alright, and that Shibuki is doing his job. And know that you are the kindest, strongest, greatest person I have ever meet. In this life and my last._

 _Until next time,_

 _Gemu Kiyoko_

* * *

 _What do you think should be the major skills in Naruto would be? Things like Genjutsu, Taijutsu. I already have 17 skills but I might be missing some._

 _Also, has anyone read some good 'gamer' Naruto story? I wouldn't mind some recommendations since I'm really bad at finding them on this site._


	2. Lv 0 - Strength of 1 or higher needed

**Chapter 2: Lv 0 - Strength of 1 or higher needed**

"You know what? I'm not feeling too well. I think i'm going to have to pass on the party tonight." Julia said, pushing the phone to her other ear as she booted up her newly re-downloaded game.

"Really? That's too bad. Hope you feel better Julie." Her friend said and Julia felt bad for a moment.

But it wasn't like she was really lying. Julia did have a cold. It just happened to be the night of their 'finals are done' party that Julia old laptop final finished downloading the Mass effect trilogy. With the new game out, Julia wanted to go back and make a better Shepard. Maybe romance a new person or two. Maybe try to be more paragone then renagade (though it was fun punching people in video games).

Unfortunately Julia forgot how long some of the cutscenes in the beginning were.

With some thinking that took about two minutes, Julia changed some of the setting. From hard mode to easy, and from fullscreen to windowed. Then Julia pulled up her favorite site to watch some anime, and watched some the the best episode from Shippuden while she waited for the good stuff to happen.

That turned out to be too much for her poor laptop. The fan tried to cool down the wires but it wasn't enough. By the time the opening song for Naruto ended the laptop exploded.

Shards of glass and metal went everywhere in that dorm room, and the now exposed wired caught fire to the papers lying around. The alarms went off and the fire department was there in less than a minute. The flames were put out and the only damage done to Julia's room was at her desk.

They were however, still too late to save Julia.

"Come on Kiyoko-chan, say Ka-chan." The woman with long orange hair said with arms out wide.

"No, say Tou-chan!" Said the only other physical adult in the room, a young man with tan skin and curly brown hair.

"If anything she will be saying Ka-chan first." The woman said, turning away from 'Kiyoko'.

The woman was weird. She was beautiful, a rich brown with onpoint makeup. But she also had bright green eyes and white tattoos under each eye along the cheekbone. The women was 'Kiyoko' first clue that she wasn't in kansas anymore.

The second clue was the headband the woman was wearing that 'Kiyoko' was currently staring at that had an abstract looking arrow. 'Kiyoko' knew what it was, but that didn't help her situation at all.

"It's not my fault that i've been gone so long. Come on my little crystal, say Tou-chan. Tou-chan." The man tried again.

The parents were trying so hard to get their child to talk. 'Kiyoko' would have felt bad for them if she wasn't that child. 'Kiyoko' wasn't a baby! She could talk at anytime, and talked already, but that was when the third weird thing happened.

So instead 'Kiyoko' pushed herself up on shaky legs and proceeded to slowly waggle away.

 **Level up**

 **Walking now at Level 1**

 **5 EXP gained**

At that sound 'Kiyoko' stopped and fell right onto her dipper padded butt. That was exactly the weirdness she was trying to avoid, but it seems like whenever she tried to get closed to gaining her independence back, that happened.

"Kiyoko-chan you did it! You took your first steps!" The man said as he picked 'Kiyoko' up.

As he spun her around, 'Kiyoko' closed her eyes and wondered when she will wake up from this. There was no way this was real. 'Kiyoko' might have been willing to accept the reincarnation bit, but keeping her memories plus having a mom that looked like she belonged in a anime, **Plus** having a voice inside her head that no one else could hear? There was no way all of that was true.

"I'm so proud of you!" The man told her as he held 'Kiyoko' up to his face, only for her to be rip away before the kisses came.

"Taruo, can't you see she's tired."

"Oh, she must have tired herself out with all the walking. Our little girl is such a hard worker!"

'Kiyoko' made sure to keep her eyes closed.

"I'll go put her to bed, then we can have a little fun." The woman said and 'Kiyoko' was close to opening her eyes in shock.

They were married, and apparently already had a child, so 'Kiyoko' shouldn't be surprise. Sex between two consenting adults is great. 'Kiyoko' couldn't be more than a year old in this world, they wouldn't have no way of knowing that 'Kiyoko' could understand what they were talking about.

It does mean that 'Kiyoko' is going to be sleeping under the pillows though.

* * *

 **Level up**

 **Walking Level 5**

 **Max level**

 **25 EXP gained**

 **Passive ability 'Walking' is now available**

Kiyoko ignored the androgynous voice and floating text as she continued running down the stairs.

"Good morning Kiyoko-chan, you're just in time for breakfast." Aki - her mother in this world- said as she put down her Kunai.

The headband was just the start. Kiyoko came to realize that Aki was a full on ninja. A Naruto style ninja with Chakra and jutsu. At this point Kiyoko just stopped caring.

Maybe she is crazy.

Doesn't change the fact that Kiyoko is alive and even if she was stuck in a computer simulation or something there isn't anything she could do now. Might as well enjoy life as it is.

"Morning Ka-chan, Tou-chan." Kiyoko said as she climbed onto the chair.

"Did you sleep well my little crystal?" Taruo asked as he brought over a huge omelet and some Youtiao.

"Yes. Did you." Kiyoko said as she dug in.

"Yes very well, wouldn't you say dearest of mine?" Taruo said as Kiyoko rolled her eyes.

She was happy her parents in this life were so happy, but their constant flirting was getting annoying. Why do they get to have fun while Kiyoko was stuck in a two-year-old's body?

"Don't you have a shipment to send out soon Love of my life?" Aki said with a sly smile.

"Don't remind me. How am I going to survive a month without seeing my little girl and big girl."

"Big girl?" Kiyoko asked because while Aki was very muscular and seems very confident in her body, most girls don't like being called big.

 **Parent's original story unlocked**

 **The first meetings**

"Kiyoko, would you like to hear the story of how I met your mother?"

Kiyoko stare at the man as she shoved more food in her mouth to keep herself from smiling at the reference. She didn't even like that show, but it has been so long...

"You see, Tou-chan's job is give people things. I travel very long distances and one of those times Ka-chan came along to keep my crew safe. We were only 16 at the time and It was my first time taking the route without my parent's help. Ka-chan was the only one who would talk to me, and we became good friends. Then about a year later we met again, but this time some bad men tried to take my goods, and Ka-chan picked me up and carried me to safety. Since then I've called her a big girl." Taruo said sending a smile to Aki who shook her head.

"I can't believe you still remember that."

"Of course I do! That's the day I fell in love with you."

"Well you did certainly fall..."

"I'm done." Kiyoko interrupted.

"Do you want to go outside? Tou-chan doesn't need to leave until later." Taruo said and Kiyoko gave a nod in agreement.

"We'll be back later!" Taruo said as he kissed Aki on the cheek.

"Just don't be late. You delayed this job long enough. Kiyoko remembered you last time, there isn't anything to worry about."

"I know. Come on Kiyoko, let's go have some fun!"

Taruo carried Kiyoko out the door and into the morning air.

It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining through the leaves of the giant tree that was in the middle of the village and despite it being in the middle of summer it wasn't too hot. There was a nice cool breeze ever present from the waterfall that marks the entrance of the village.

It truly was the village hidden in Waterfalls.

"Look, there are some kids your age. Why don't you go play with them?"

Kiyoko gave a blank look.

Playing with children was probably the last thing she wanted to do. Kiyoko would much rather have to fight Madara and the nine tailed fox at the same time then that. And since it looks like Kiyoko is stuck in the Naruto world, she might be able to do that one day.

Afterall, the only thing Kiyoko knows was that she was in Takigakure and that there currently wasn't a war going on. She could be anywhere during the time between the second and third war, or the 16 years after the third war. Or maybe it was after the events of Naruto. Kiyoko didn't know and honestly didn't care.

"Come one, don't give me that look. Don't you want to make some friends?"

 **Quest started: First Friend**

 **Tou-chan wants you to make a friend**

 **Reward: make Tou-chan happy, +2 LV to First Friend Friendship Rank**

 **Deadline: The end of the day**

Kiyoko flinched from the onslaught of information. Normally it was just that level up message, but this was new.

Kiyoko figured she might as well play along for now. For all she knows, this could just be a case of an overactive imagination. Some children had imaginary friends, maybe Kiyoko was just playing an imaginary video game.

Could be fun.

"Okay. Let me down." Kiyoko said and Taruo gave her a huge smile.

"Now Kiyoko, Tou-chan will be over here by the bench. Call me if you need anything." He said as Kiyoko was put down gently.

They were at the park that was next to the open air market. It had a sandbox with a group of babies, a play structure with school age children, and a little girl on the swings.

Kiyoko headed over to the swings, thinking that was the easiest way to make a friend. On the way Kiyoko listen in to the other parent talking as she walk.

"Didn't you hear? She was the one it chose. Had no family like all the others, but while that thing killed the them she survived."

"Really? That's awful. I wonder why that thing chose her."

Kiyoko frowned to herself as she slowed her pace hoping to overhear more of the conversation, but to two walked away to grab their children. It was obvious to see who they were talking about. The girl Kiyoko was walking to had no one near her. Even though it was on on the edge of the park by the food stalls.

Kiyoko focused more on the girl. She looked to be a few years older than Kiyoko's physical age with light brown skin and blueish-green hair. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the child, but this was the Naruto world so it might not be something she could see.

 **Level up**

 **Sensing now Level 1**

 **You can look at max Hp and Cp of targets of equal or less Level**

 **5 EXP gained**

Kiyoko froze until the message passed. It was weird because Kiyoko could see the words, but could also see that they weren't really there. Also unlike the voice, if Kiyoko looks away it was easy to ignore.

Kiyoko looked back to the girl, only surprise to see that there-but-not text floating above her.

 **Name: Fū**

 **Title: Jinchūriki**

 **Age: 4**

 **LV: 1**

 **Hp: X CP: X**

Kiyoko knew that name. Fū was a girl around Naruto's age who was the Jinchūriki of the bug tail beast. Maybe the 6 or 7 tails? Kiyoko couldn't quite remember, but it wasn't like that girl was in a lot of episodes. Still the blueish-green hair was a match, even if Fū was a fairly common name.

Then considering what Kiyoko overhead, it seems that this girl in front of her was the same Fū who was a Jinchūiki from the Naruto show. Assuming that her weird hallucination was correct.

Of course Kiyoko would pick the one kid who was important to befriend. Why wouldn't that be the case? Kiyoko could turn around now and forget this whole thing, but now she want to know what will happen if she completes that quest.

What does she have to lose.

"Want a push?"

The girl looked up in surprise before a grin appeared on the child's face.

"Ya! Then I can go super super high!"

Kiyoko walked behind, noticing she was barely tall enough to push. Still, Kiyoko said she was going to give the girl a push.

 **Strength of 1 or higher needed**

The girl didn't move, so Kiyoko planted her feet and tried again.

 **Strength of 1 or higher needed**

Kiyoko fell on her face, completely missing.

"Are you okay? Did you get a booboo? I got a Booboo once but Hisen-jisan made it all better."

"I am fine." Kiyoko said as she got back up to try again.

 **Strength of 1 or higher needed**

"I don't think this is working Aka-chan."

"I am not a baby!" Kiyoko yelled, but she did stop.

Kiyoko was in the body of a two-year-old. Which means that she is currently as strong as a two-year-old. It was silly to think she would be able to push a child.

"But you're so little!"

"So are you." Kiyoko said, stepping forward to face the girl.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Fū said as she jumped off the swing.

"Okay." Kiyoko said, not wanting this to turn this into some childish game.

"No I'm... Huh?"

"I said Okay. You are right. You are more tall than me."

"Oh, I am taller! Do you want to be friends?"

Kiyoko couldn't believe the girl just asked that. Then again, Kiyoko was talking to a four-year-old.

"Sure."

"Ya! I'm Fū! Nice to meet you!"

 **Relationship added**

 **Fū**

 **Friendship Level 1**

 **Fū will now go out of her way to talk to you**

"Nice to meet you as well. I am Gemu Kiyoko."

 **Quest completed**

 **Reward: Tou-chan is happy, +2 LV to Fū Friendship Rank**

 **10 EXP gained**

 **Fū Friendship Level up**

 **Friendship Level 2**

 **Fū will now never forget you**

 **Fū Friendship Level up**

 **Friendship Level 3**

 **Fū will now die for you**

Kiyoko completely froze at that last message.

Going from seeing out companionship to risking life? What was this crazy voice going on about. Kiyoko knew that Naruto and other anime protags were able to make friends that were willing to sacrifice themselves like no tomorrow, but that was fiction. This was her life. This was current Kiyoko real life no matter how much she wished it wasn't. There was no way Kiyoko was comfortable with the idea of anyone dieing for her.

"Are you ok Kiyoko-chan? Do you need to go potty?" Fū asked poking Kiyoko in the face.

"No. I was just thinking on how good friends we will be." Kiyoko said before she was pulled into a hug.

"We are going to be besties!"

"KIYOKO!"

Kiyoko looked to see Taruo running over to her, fear clear in his eyes.

"Hello Tou-chan." Kiyoko said as she gently pushed Fū away.

"Kiyoko-chan, wouldn't you like to play over here?" Taruo said, sending cautious looks to Fū who had her head down to the ground.

Kiyoko knew right away what had Taruo so worried, but it didn't make much sense to her. Aki was playing with knifes just this morning, yet that was perfectly fine.

"Tou-chan, meet my new friend Fū. She is really nice. Can she come have lunch with us?" Kiyoko asked as she grabbed Fū's hand, causing both of them to look at her.

"A-are you sure? Did you ask..."

"Fū-chan are you hungry? Tou-chan makes really good Pho." Kiyoko said with a smile.

"Um, ya. I would like that. Please."

"Kiyoko-chan I'm not sure there will be time..."

"Please Tou-chan." Kiyoko said, tilting her head slightly and making sure her eyes were a little teary.

 **Level up**

 **Seduce Level 1**

 **Active Ability** _ **Puppy Eyes**_ **is now available**

"Well, Okay. Your friend can come." Taruo ended up saying, sighing before putting a smile on.

 **Puppy Eyes Successful**

 **5 EXP to Seduce skill**

Kiyoko continued smiling as she followed Taruo back home with Fū hand still in her grasp. Kiyoko wasn't smiling because she was happy though, it was because she might be having a mental break from the fact she just leveled up something call seduce.

On Taruo.

Who was Kiyoko father in this world.

Why would puppy eyes be under Seduce and why was a two-year-old able to use anything called Seduce. It was making fun of everything Julie lost.

Kiyoko would have to wait over a decade before she could have sex again. Why is life so cruel?

"Thank you Kiyoko-chan." Fū said as she squished Kiyoko hand and broke her out of her thoughts.

"You are welcome Fū-chan." Kiyoko said back, and the smile the other girl gave was a sweet little thing.

Even if Kiyoko's life sucks ass, she could still try making Fū's a little better.

* * *

Gemu Kiyoko Stats for chapter end

Strength (Str): 0

Dexterity (Dex): 0

Constitution (Con): 0

Intelligence (Int): 5*

Wisdom (Wis): 5*

Charisma (Cha): 1

Skills 

Walking: Max

Japanese: 3

English: Max

Bladder control: Max

Sensing: 1

Seduce: 1

Abilities

Walking (passive)

Potty trained (passive)

English (passive)

Puppy eyes (active)

Check Hp/Cp (active)

* * *

 _I'm surprise that people have already started following this story. Hopefully this chapter is decent. I am going to be doing a lot of world building since there isn't a lot of information on Taki/waterfall._

 _What would you like to see Kiyoko specialist in. I want to min/max her stats, but I haven't decided what yet._

 _Also thank you Lizyeh 2000, guest, and 11segasonic for the reviews._

 _Guest: I'll be sure to check out those fics. Heliocentrism looks really interesting from the summery._

 _111segsonic: I have Fuinjutsu as a skill, though I don't know yet if Kiyoko will be doing much with it._


	3. LV 2 - Level up! Level up!

**Chapter 3: LV 2 - Level up! Level up!**

Kiyoko met a lot of people during her life.

As Julia, she often was invited out to parties, dates, and other social events. Julia didn't always go since despite her outwardly friendly and social appearance, she was a bit of an introvert. It wasn't until college that Julia learned when it was time to say no and recharge. That being said, Julia made sure no one felt bad about her decision and was friends with almost everyone she met.

Kiyoko couldn't care less.

Maybe it was because she was considered a child, or maybe it wasn't just her body that changed in the reincarnation. Either way, Kiyoko didn't pay much attention to the people Aki and Taruo introduced her to over the years.

Though maybe she should have.

"Happy Birthday Kiyoko!" Yelled the mass of people.

All of them had orange hair and those white tattoos that Kiyoko now knows is like a chakra birthmark. Beside that, all of them have brightly colored eyes ranging from green like Kiyoko and Aki, to purple (or would it be lavender). It seems that Kiyoko was part of a major Shinobi clan in Taki.

"Happy Birthday Kiyo-chan!" Fū said a moment after everyone, showing off the terribly wrapped present in her hand.

So far the only positive thing Kiyoko noticed from her ninja clan is that they didn't pay much attention to Fū. While the civilians treat her like the demon that is sealed inside of her, Ninja's don't seem to care one way or another. Maybe it's because they understand how the sealing really works, or maybe once you been a ninja long enough you know anyone can be a monster.

Regardless, Kiyoko is happy she doesn't have to tell her 'family' off for being mean to her only friend in this life. She had more than enough family drama in her last life.

"Thank you very much for coming." Kiyoko said with a bow.

 **[Level up]**

 **[Japanese Level 5]**

 **[Max level]**

 **[Passive ability 'Japanese' now available]**

 **[Quest completed]**

 **[Mastered basic skills for life]**

 **[Reward: Player Level 1 unlocked]**

 **[EXP gained now being added]**

 **[235 EXP gained]**

 **[Level up]**

 **[Player level 1]**

 **[Level up]**

 **[Player level 2]**

 **[ 3 character stats points** **or** **1 special skill poin** **t ]**

Kiyoko only sighed. She still had hope this was just a case of an overactive imagination, but considering this world she has been reborn into looks to be an exact copy of the Naruto one it wouldn't be that weird if Kiyoko could really view the world as a video game.

And she has been curious why the only things she leveled up where skills like walking. Kiyoko couldn't remember ever getting a 'quest' to get to level 1, but then again she couldn't remember much of her first year of life.

There was a lot of screaming on her part.

"Kiyo-chan you should open my gift first! I made it myself!" Fū said as she ran over.

With a smile, Kiyoko took the present. Unwrapping it revealed a drawing of two girls holding hands ontop of a waterfall with a rainbow above them. Even though it wasn't the best drawing Kiyoko has ever seen, she could tell who the orange hair and blue hair girls were.

"I didn't know you could draw. I love this, I even have a empty frame in my room that I could put it in."

"You really love it? I couldn't find a cran as bright as your hair but..."

"No buts. You made this, therefore I love it." Kiyoko said as she grabbed the physically older girls chin to make her nod.

 **[Level up]**

 **[Persuasion Level 1]**

 **[Active Ability** _ **Persuade**_ **is now available]**

"Well..." Fū said not looking too convinced.

 **[Persuade failed]**

 **[2 Exp to Persuasion Skill]**

"Come on Kiyoko, come open your other presents."Aki said causing Kiyoko to look over at the table that was now filled with wrapped.

"Ya, I wanta see what else you got!" Fū announced as she freed herself out of Kiyoko's grasp.

"Okay."

Kiyoko let herself be dragged over and sat down to begin opening them. Unlike in past years were Kiyoko got normal children presents, this year most of them were ninja related. A box filled with practice Kunai, a scroll with some of Taki basic Taijutsu forms, textbooks that were all about the ninja arts, a new set of workout clothes, etc.

Needless to say, Fū's gift was obviously the best.

* * *

When everyone left, Aki took Kiyoko on a walk through their clan grounds. It turns out they live on the outsides, and there wasn't really a Gemu compound or anything. It was a set of building that was within the village with no clear separation between the clan living and shinobi living.

It reminded Kiyoko of a urban city university that had building all over the city with little rhyme or reason.

"It is traditional on your third birthday to learn about the clan." Aki said as they walked and Kiyoko resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 **[Gemu Clan History Unlocked]**

 **[From humble beginnings]**

"Even if you decide not to be a ninja when you are older, you need to learn about our history and Kekei Genkei."

"Kekei Genkei?" Kiyoko asked, because the last thing she was thinking about was freaking bloodlines.

"I will get to that, but that is the reason why most of the jōnin's of this village is from our clan." Aki said giving Kiyoko a small smile before turning to the center of the village.

"Before we settled in Takigakure, the Gemu clan lived a nomadic lifestyle. The clan wasn't known for any one thing. There were traders, mercenaries, teachers, medcs, but they were most infamous for being fortune tellers."

"Fortune tellers?" Kiyoko asked with a raised brow.

"Our Kekei Genkei allowed us to see beyond this realm, to see the makeup of the universe itself and manipulate it. With it, our training always have an 100% accurate, you can see others stas with only a glance, and do things that no other human can do.

"The time before the hidden villages was lawless and ruthless, yet the Gemu clan was one of the only clans to not only survive that time period, but thrive. With our Kekei Genkei, the Uchūishiki, one Gemu ninja could take on a whole army. We became known as Fortune tellers for being able to predict battle and events, but our Kekei Genkei is so much more than that.

"Which is why, starting today, I will be training you."

 **[Quest Started: Tutorial]**

 **[Ka-chan will teach you the basics of the Uchūishiki]**

 **[Reward: If Lv 0 100 Exp, otherwides 5 Exp]**

 **[Bonus Reward: If completed during first session, title** **Prodigy** **unlocked]**

 **[Deadline: None]**

Relief and dread filled Kiyoko as she realized that what she has been experiencing in this life has been because of this bloodline. On one hand, it means that Kiyoko isn't crazy which is always a good thing. However, it also means that Kiyoko will have to deal with this for the rest of this life.

'Uchūishiki' would mean Universe consciousness. It does sound much cooler than game hub or whatever games call their user interface.

"Alright. Sounds fun."

"Well, come on Kiyoko. I can at least show you the basics before dinner." Aki said as she motioned Kiyoko to sit down.

"Now, have you ever notice things that didn't seem like they were really there? Words that would never change no matter what angle you look at them or how far you are away from them?"

"Yes." Kiyoko simply said hoping that even though the quest called this a Tutorial is wasn't going to be one.

"That is what we call Menyū, there is different types depending on what you are looking at. Menyū is how we can see others stats and information. You can even view your own if you say Menyū outloud or in your head. Go ahead and try. It may take a few tries to get it Kiyoko."

With a sigh, Kiyoko closed her eyes for a moment as she thought **Menu** in her head.

 **[Name: Gemu Kiyoko]**

 **[Title: Child of the Gemu Clan]**

 **[Age: 3]**

 **[LV: 2 Exp LV: 135/220]**

 **[HP: 150 CP:250]**

 **[Stats: Str 0, Dex 0, Con 0, Int 5*, Wis 5*, Cha 1]**

 **[Skills: Life skills MAX, Sensing LV 2, Seduce LV 4, Persuasion LV 1]**

 **[Active abilities:** _ **Persuade**_ **,** _ **Sensing**_ **, and** _**Puppy**_ _**eyes]**_

 **[Passive Abilities: Walking, Potty trained, English, Japanese, Gemu Clan abilities]**

Kiyoko was confused about the **Asterisk** that was next to the Intelligence and wisdom number.

 **[*stats are locked at certain ages or rank]**

Kiyoko filed that away for later.

"Okay. I did it." Kiyoko said as she opened her eyes to see Aki's shocked face.

"You did? What was your HP?"

"150. Is that good?"

"It is for your age. Well, that went faster than I thought... the other type of Menyū is to find out what each number means. When you bring up your Stats you can find out more by asking about it. So if you want to know what STR mean you can just ask. Would you like to try that out?"

Kiyoko shrugged as she thought **Menu** , this time the words were floating in front of her instead of in her head.

 _Okay,_ _ **Stats Information**_ _?_

 **[Stats Breakdown]**

 **[Strength (Str): How strong you are, used for Skills like taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and carrying weight]**

 **[Dexterity (Dex): How flexible you are, used for speed, ninjutsu and reflex]**

 **[Constitution (Con): How much you can take, used to determine hp, cp recovery rate, and defence]**

 **[Intelligence (Int): How you gain information, used to determine learning rate, memory, and exp gained]**

 **[Wisdom (Wis): How you use information, effects cp, genjutsu, reasoning, and meditation buffs]**

 **[Charisma (Cha): How others view you, Skills like persuasive and Seduce]**

"What's next Ka-chan?"

"Well, normally we would go do that with the other Menyūs, but I think you already got it. You remember how I said our clan was once known as Fortune Tellers?" Aki asked and Kiyoko gave a nod.

"Part of the reason was it was really good pay. As you know now, we only need to use Menyū to find out someone's name and age, but the better you get at sensing, the more information you can discover. But there was another reason, for you see there is something only us from the Gemu clan can do. With some medication, you can 'save' your place in this world, at this exact place and time, and go back to it. Most people used that as a way to cheat death, and others as a way to cheat money out of people." Aki said with a playful smile.

"We can save? Like... Save?" Kiyoko asked, thoughts going crazy.

Julia was that type of player who would have five different save files just so she could discover all the different paths or ending to a game. The idea that she could do that here, in this life, was almost to good to comprehend. It was like a redo button.

What she would have given to have this back in middle school.

"It may take some time to set to the state needed to do so, but with how smart you are I doubt it will be much of a problem. Cross your legs and let your hands form a close circuit." Aki said and Kiyoko did what she asked.

It wasn't her first time meditating, but it was in this body. And maybe it was different than back home. So far it seemed like everything was different.

"Good. Now close your eyes. You want to clear your thoughts, but it might be easier to focus them on something, like your heartbeat, or the sound of wind passing through the trees."

Kiyoko took a deep breath, counting as she breathed in and out.

 _Four..._

 _Five..._

 _And One..._

 _Two..._

 **[Level up]**

 **[Meditation level 1]**

 **[Saving now available]**

 **[Would you like to save?]**

 **[File 1: empty]**

 **[File 2: Locked]**

 **[File 3: Locked]**

Kiyoko was a little disappointed to see she only had one save slot, but it looked like she will be able to get more. Kiyoko only thought **Save** and **File 1** before there was a ding sound in her head.

 **[Progress saved]**

 **[File 1: Kiyoko LV 2]**

"I saved." Kiyoko announced as she opened her eyes.

"Kiyoko, you are going to be a pain in so many of your sensei's butts." Aki said with a wicked looking smile.

"Is there anything else?" Kiyoko asked instead of questioning her mother's sanity.

Kiyoko thinks she has ascended beyond the sane and insane during her time in this world.

"Truth be told, I always found it easier figuring it out for myself then what other said. Considering how quickly you figured all this out, I think you might be the same. So unless you have any questions, that is all I have to teach you." Aki said as she stood up.

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **[Reward: 5 Exp gained]**

 **[Bonus Reward: Title** **Prodigy** **now available]**

"I think i'm good. Thank you Ka-chan." Kiyoko said with a smile as she took Aki hand.

"Don't be afraid to ask me or anyone from our clan for help. But also don't be afraid to mess around with it. Be smart about it, but don't be afraid." Aki said and Kiyoko nodded, only half listening as they walked by a stand selling ice pops.

"Can we get some?" Kiyoko couldn't help but ask.

"It's a little late sweetheart."

"Please?" Kiyoko begged, making sure to use _Puppy eyes_.

"Alright. It is your birthday."

 **[Puppy Eyes successful]**

 **[5 Exp to Seduction]**

 **[Level up]**

 **[Seduction level 5]**

 **[1 point added to CHA]**

Kiyoko grinned even wider at the realization that not only do character stats affect the skills, but it seems like you can get points at certain skill level as well. Kiyoko thought the only way would be to train or read books, but it seems like it will happen just by leveling up the skills that use that stat.

 _I could get behind that._

* * *

Gemu Kiyoko Stats for chapter end

Strength (Str): 0

Dexterity (Dex): 0

Constitution (Con): 0

Intelligence (Int): 5*

Wisdom (Wis): 5*

Charisma (Cha): 2

3 character stats points/1 special skill point

Skills

Life skills: Max

Sensing: 2

Seduce: 5

Persuasion: 1

Meditation: 1

Abilities

Walking (passive)

Potty trained (passive)

English (passive)

Japanese (Passive)

Puppy eyes (active)

Persuade (active)

Meditation (active)

Check Hp/Cp (active)

* * *

 _How long should I spend in this childhood phase? I'm have a few chapters planed, but..._

 _Thank you to everyone who is following/favorited this story. And a special thanks to 111segasonic and percy morgesten who left a review last chapter. It's nice to know people are reading this._

 _I'm still open to character build subjections._


End file.
